Safety posts in the respect of this application are used as parts of a building safety system, such as an edge protection on a building, which, for instance during construction, renovation or demolition, prevents workers or tools from falling down. A safety post is mountable in a post holder, which in turn is mounted on a horizontal structure of the building.
A prior art post holder is shown in FIGS. 1a and 1b. It has an elongate post reception portion 102, and a support portion 104 protruding from said post reception portion perpendicularly to the post reception portion. The support portion has two opposite side walls 106 extending in parallel at a distance from each other and being interconnected by a transverse wall 108. The post holder 100 is arranged to be fastened by a screw 110, which is introduced between said side walls and screwed into a recess 112 of the base that the post holder rests on. A washer 114 having a diameter that is lager than said distance is placed around the screw 110 and positioned on top of the side walls in order to clamp the post holder in place. This prior art post holder has shown not to be stable enough for some applications.